Boy Meets Sassy Haltertop
by BlueBell765
Summary: Set during Girl Meets The Real World. Riley decides to show Lucas her naughty side. A Rucas one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Two updates in one day!? What am I doing with my life!? I don't know about you, but I have been severely disappointed with the lack of Rucas moments since Ski Lodge part 2. Seriously, can they go on a date? Or touch each other? We Rucas shippers deserve some love!**

 **This is my response to that. Just a little tag to Girl Meets The Real World. This is my first attempt at writing a physical scene, but I wanted to also be respectful to the characters. They are freshmen in high school, and the way they have been written I can't imagine them going any further than this.**

 **Again, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas was frustrated. Really and truly frustrated. With his girlfriend. Since they had gotten together, officially, she had never done a single thing to even slightly bother him, but now he was beyond annoyed. He had spent the better part of his day calming down Zay after Riley ate the one cookie his grandma had sent to him. Then he got Zay's grandma's phone number from Mrs. Babineaux, which was a feat unto itself because Mrs. B was just as talkative as her son. He called his grandma and begged her to send his friend another cookie. After listening to the same speech about valuing one thing and explaining what had happened while simultaneously trying to make it seem like Riley wasn't a bad person, he finally got her to agree to send another cookie. He hoped the gesture would ease some of his pain. The gang showed up at the bay window to try to get Riley to apologize, thinking she would be reasonable, but she stubbornly refused, so he was stuck calming Zay down for the second time that day.

While they had only been officially together for a couple weeks, he had known Riley for two years and liked to think he knew her pretty well. He loved that she looked for the good in everything. He loved that she would sacrifice anything for her friends. He thought that strength of character was one of her best qualities. She was the person who did the right thing, who inspired him and everyone around her to do the right thing. She wasn't perfect by any means, but she was by definition a good person.

The thought that she could be bad, that she could do something evil, really bothered him. The fact that she even wanted to do something like that, even for the sake of a school assignment, didn't sit right with him. Eating Zay's cookie wasn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but it was a part of his girlfriend he didn't recognize and that truly scared him. When they had gone to her apartment to get her to apologize, he honestly thought she would jump at the chance to make things right. He was fully prepared to console his girlfriend, expecting her to be in tears, worried about how much she had hurt their friend.

Much to his surprise, he found her perfectly calm with a smirk on her face, and he didn't like where this was headed. He didn't want her to lose the part of herself that believed in the universe, that believed in other people. When Maya sent out that text saying she thought Two Shoes was a scam, they all knew they had to do something. The class had met and decided that they would use Riley herself as their argument for why people were inherently good.

Their friends, pleased with the progress they had made and confident in the fact that they would fix Riley tomorrow, decided to call it a night. As Riley's boyfriend and one of her closest friends, he felt drawn back to her apartment. Maybe if he could talk to her alone, he would be able to get through to her. Maybe he could get the old Riley back tonight. So he said his goodbyes to his friends and headed off in the direction of his girlfriend's.

He gently knocked on the side of the open window before climbing in her room. Riley was sprawled out on her bed, laying on her stomach, a book in one hand as the other hand supported her head. She was wearing fitted capri sweatpants and simple thin purple tank-top. Her hair was piled up high on her head, obviously all ready to go to sleep for the night.

Lucas had to smirk at the picture of innocence she made. She had no idea how beautiful she looked without even trying. He was in awe of this girl that he was lucky enough to call his.

Riley looked up from her book, giving him a gentle smile. "Hey, Lucas."

"Hey," he said, coming to sit on the edge of her bed. "What are you reading?"

She sat up, curling her legs underneath her body. "A book."

"What kind of book?"

Riley shrugged. "A sad one. Everybody dies."

"Why would you want to read a book like that?" he asked.

She shrugged again, not wanting to admit that she was feeling badly about hurting Zay, before placing the mysterious book on her nightstand. "What brings you here so late?"

Lucas had to laugh. It was only 8:30. What sort of evil person would be ready for bed this early?

He took in her appearance one more time, wanting to soak in this version of her, the girl he recognized, before sighing and moving over to the bay window. He gently patted the space next to him before speaking, "Riley, I really wish you would apologize to Zay. This isn't like you to hurt a friend and just not care."

Riley came to sit next to him, sitting about as close as humanly possible. "I was just researching for my debate, and I'm sorry, Lucas, but I really did like how it felt to shock everyone. Sometimes it isn't easy always being such a naive, simple, goody-two-shoes."

Lucas grabbed her hand, shaking his head. "I don't think of you that way. I just think you're a really good person who believes the world is a good place. I don't want you to lose that side of yourself. I think it's important that we believe in people and in each other."

Riley nodded. "I understand and I still believe in people, especially you, but sometimes, I just want to be bad."

"Bad how?" Lucas asked, genuine curiosity in his tone.

Riley looked around the room, tapping her fingers against her lips in deep thought. After a moment, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, a wicked smirk crossing her face. She stood up and locked her door, turning back to him before she lost her nerve. "Like making out with my boyfriend right under my parents' noses."

She sauntered over to the bay window, coming to sit next to him again. She rested a hand on his thigh, gently stroking up and down his leg. "So, Lucas, do you want to be a little bad with me? Or are you too angry to kiss me?"

Lucas shook his head, glancing down at her hand with a gulp. "I'm not angry with you, Riley. I'm just-"

Before he could finish his thought, Riley had turned her body and was straddling his lap. "Uh, Riley, are you sure you're ready for-?"

Riley grabbed his face, pulling him close until their foreheads were touching. "Lucas! Just stop thinking so much."

She stared into his eyes for a moment longer, giving him the opportunity to stop her, before kissing him. He was quick to respond, his arms coming up her sides to meet at her shoulder blades. With one hand, Riley released her hair and allowed it to cascade down in waves over her back. Her other hand still on his face, stroking his cheekbone, as she deepened the kiss.

Lucas couldn't believe the position he found himself in. They had kissed a couple times, but nothing like this. When he decided to come back over, he never would have suspected that Riley Matthews would be panting in his lap, kissing him with a hunger he didn't think she possessed. He felt like he was spinning out of control, drowning in the feel, the smell, and the taste of this girl in his lap. He pulled away, trying to gather his thoughts and get his breathing back under control, but Riley just leaned in and began kissing along his jaw and his neck.

"Riley, Riley!" he panted. "Maybe we should slow down."

"Lucas, don't you want me?" Riley whispered, before leaning in to nibble on his earlobe.

Lucas let out a quiet moan. "Of course, I want you, Riley! I have wanted you from the start. I wanted to kiss you like this the first time you ended up in my lap."

She giggled, wrapping her legs around his back, pulling him impossibly close to her. Her thighs clenched around his hips, and his hands came to rest on top of them, amazed at their smoothness. "Then have me, Lucas. I'm right here."

She moved in to kiss his lips, and Lucas couldn't resist her. He ran his hands up and down her back. One minute they were tangled in her hair, the next they were on the small of her back, inching further down.

Riley smirked, grabbing his hands and placing them where she knew he wanted them to be, but was too much of a gentleman to put them there himself, on her butt.

Lucas groaned and felt the last semblance of his control snap at the feel of her soft, warm, firm butt under his fingers. He cautiously squeezed and massaged her butt cheeks through her sweats until she pulled away to moan. The sound alone drove him nuts. He stood up and carried her to the bed, laying her down and coming to lay on top of her. He braced himself on his forearms, panting hard, staring down at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Riley rapidly nodded, panting herself. The rise and fall of her chest had him mesmerized, and he leaned in, placing open mouth kisses on her collarbone, her neck, coming up to nibble on her ear, figuring he liked it so much, she might, too. Once more, Riley wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to create some friction to ease the heat inside her. Her eyes grew wide when she felt his hardness inside his jeans, pressing against her crotch.

Feeling her core pressed against his hard on, Lucas pulled back to look her in the eyes. Seeing the fear there, he said, "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Riley. We aren't doing anything tonight. I would never put you in a position to be uncomfortable, okay?"

Riley shook her head. "I'm not uncomfortable, Lucas. I just have never felt like this before. I don't want to go too far."

Lucas sat up on his knees, and Riley sat up, leaning back on her elbows. "We won't, Riley. I promise. Maybe we should stop."

Riley quickly shook her head again. "I don't want to stop. Let's just agree that all of our clothes stay on. Well, you can take off your shirt if you want."

She was blushing prettily, so Lucas leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Maybe next time, Riles."

Riley nodded. "Where were we? I still need to do more research for my debate. Being bad with you feels really good, Friar."

She laid back down, and Lucas followed her, coming to rest on one arm while the other was brushing the hair off her face.

"Maybe it's because what we're doing isn't bad to us, just to your father," he said with a laugh.

"Well, I am definitely listening to Sassy Haltertop when it comes to this, so it has to be slightly naughty."

Lucas placed a couple gentle kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, and one on her lips. "I'm good with Riley Matthews: Slightly Naughty Person. As long as she is only slightly naughty with me."

"Believe me, Lucas. You are the only person that I would ever feel comfortable enough to do this with. I trust you."

Riley grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for one more kiss that lasted until Topanga and Corey knocked on the door to tell her good night. Watching Lucas leap out the window with a terrified look in his eyes was worth the trouble she got in for locking her door.

She had to admit, it felt really good to not get caught for once.

* * *

Riley spent the whole day thinking about the story her mom told. Well, not the whole day, she had to write a song for Zay after all. Also, every time she looked at Lucas she remembered how good his hands felt on her body, how amazing he tasted. She even craved feeling the weight of his body on top of hers. She was distracted most of the day, and Maya didn't even begin to believe her excuse about evil people not listening in class.

When she got to her dad's class, it felt really good to hear how much her friends missed her and wanted her back. It felt even better to have Zay's forgiveness. When they were out of earshot of their classmates, he even sang back to her! She released her hold on him and skipped off to meet Maya at her locker.

When the rest of the gang caught up with her and Maya at the bakery after school, Lucas was pleased to see that Riley had bought Zay a cookie and a piece of cake. He was sure Zay would accept her peace offering, so he walked to the counter and bought his girlfriend her own piece of cake, returning to take a seat between her and his best friend on the short couch.

"I'm so glad to see you two have made up, and I'm even more glad that you are back to your normal self, Riles."

Riley smirked at him, taking the offered piece of cake before lifting his arm up and wrapping it around her shoulders. She took a small bite of cake, closing her eyes and moaning softly when the chocolate touched her tongue. Hearing the hitch in his breath, she licked her lips, setting the cake down on the table, before turning to face her boyfriend. While she didn't want to be evil and she never ever wanted to hurt any of her friends again, she really did love this new side to her relationship. She had never felt sexy or desired before.

"You know, Lucas, I'm not exactly back to my normal self. I'm much more aware of the world around me for one, and I am going to do whatever I can to make the world a better place. For two, I decided sometimes you need to give in to the Sassy every once in a while."

Lucas gulped, his adam's apple bobbing gently, wondering if she was implying what he thought she was.

"When do you need to give in your dark side, Riley?" Zay asked playfully, having some idea of what went down last night because Lucas hadn't stopped smiling all day and blatantly refused to answer any questions about what happened when he went to Riley's alone. Lucas didn't even turn to acknowledge his friend's question, his eyes zeroing in on his girlfriend's lips.

Riley just smiled, leaning up to whisper in Lucas' ear so only he could hear. "I foresee myself giving in to Sassy in my room right now. My parents won't be home for another hour."

Lucas' eyes went wide and a blush spread across his face. "Uh, we're going to take this cake to go. See you guys tomorrow!"

He leaped off the couch and grabbed Riley's hand, rushing out the door as Riley laughed and waved bye over her shoulder to all her friends.

"You forgot your cake!" Farkle shouted in confusion after them.

Having pieced together quite a bit of last night for herself, Maya moved over to sit next to Zay on the couch. Grabbing the piece of cake, she said, "I don't think they'll be back for this."

Sharing a knowing look, she and Zay burst out laughing, clinked forks, and dug into their free pieces of cake, much to the bewilderment of Smackle and Farkle.


	2. Sassy Haltertop meets Bear

**AN: Hello, friends! I'm working on Tipping the Scales, but I wanted you all to know I'm alive, so here is the much-anticipated follow-up to Boy Meets Sassy Haltertop, the thing that has been requested more than anything else! I'm about three-fourths of the way done with the next chapter of TtS and working on the last few chapters of that, along with a new story.**

 **I have a few chapters pretty much ready to go and I'm working on an outline, which is new for me.** **I had a pretty good idea where I wanted to go with TtS, but I ended up letting my feelings about what was going on with GMW get the better of me. I'm hoping for a smoother process for future projects, so I'm trying to have as much ready to go before I start fully immersing myself in a different story.**

 **I wish I could say those updates would be happening quickly, but in all honesty, I have been struggling with some mental health stuff, and I'm just not sure when I will be able to fully focus on writing. I won't abandon any story, but please bare with me as I work on getting my head on straight again. That being said, I am on a vacation from work, so I'm really hoping to put out at least one chapter of Tts, if not finishing the whole thing in the next two weeks.**

 **Thanks for all the support and understanding. This is set during Girl meets Bear, but in the Boy Meets Sassy Haltertop universe, so anything familiar from that episode is intentional, but it doesn't strictly follow canon either. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Satisfied with their conversation about Lucas' bag of gold, Riley turned back to the closet, appreciating the fact that they still could have amazing conversations after all this time. She stared at him still sitting on the bay window and thought back to last week, when she showed him her sassy side.

She blushed, remembering the feeling of his firm hands squeezing her butt after she put them there. She still couldn't quite believe she did that! She was deep in Sassy Haltertop Territory, deeper than she ever traveled before, and it felt so incredibly good.

Something was sitting on the back of her brain, something she couldn't shake.

"Can I ask you something else?" Riley asked, turning around to face him.

"Sure," Lucas said, sitting on the bed in front of her.

"How do you always catch Maya?"

Lucas furrowed his brow, tilting his head in confusion.

"When she jumps on your back, you always seem to catch her, like you know she's coming," Riley clarified as she took a seat next to him.

Lucas reached for her hand. "I have no idea what's coming, I just react."

Instead of seeming reassured, Riley's frown deepened. "So is that all you do? Just react to the things happening around you? To me?"

Lucas leaned forward, clutching her hand tighter. "I don't understand why you're upset. I picked you, that wasn't a reaction. That was a choice."

Riley shook her head. "You told me Maya sent you. What if you were just reacting to her?"

"I chose you long before that. You know that, Riles," Lucas shook his head, furrowing his brow in confusion as he studied his girlfriend. "We're okay, right?"

"Yeah, we are. I just don't like seeing other girls on your back," Riley insisted, pulling away from him to cross her arms over her chest.

"I don't want other girls on my back. I told her to get off me, remember?" Lucas reminded her. "The only girl I want touching me is you."

Riley's face immediately transformed from pouting to wickedly smirking. She abruptly stood up and walked back inside the closet.

"Riles? Is everything okay?" Lucas said, following after her.

Before he knew what hit him, Riley launched herself into his arms, shoving him into the closet with her before closing the door behind them. In the darkness of the small room, Lucas struggled to get his barrings as Riley wildly attacked his lips with her own. She yanked on his shirt, breaking apart from him long enough to pull it off him.

Not sure what was going on, Lucas eagerly helped her help him out of his shirt, throwing it to the ground before Riley leaped up and wrapped her legs around him.

"I got you," Lucas whispered, catching her thighs as she clenched his waist tight. He spun them around and pressed her back against the closed door. "Riley, what are we doing?"

Riley laughed. "If you have to ask, I'm not doing something right."

"Everything you do is right," Lucas responded seriously. "I just don't want you reacting to something that Maya did and regretting what we do later."

Riley responded by clenching her thighs more tightly around him and wrapping her arms firmly around his neck, pulling his bare chest against her. "I will never regret anything we do, Lucas. Besides we talked about this. Nothing below the belt, right?"

Lucas nodded eagerly, allowing himself to be pulled back into her orbit, their mouths fusing together. Lucas pressed himself closer against his girlfriend, his hands tickling up her sides before coming to rest against the door on either side of her head, effectively wedging her between his body and the wooden surface. Not that she was complaining.

The feeling of his muscles between her thighs, only separated by her thin leggings, was intoxicating. That, combined with his warm lips roaming between her own and her neck, left her drunk on Lucas, and she wanted more. She pressed gently on his shoulder, and Lucas immediately backed off, bring his hands back down underneath her so he could support her body weight.

"Is everything okay? Did I hurt you? Riley-"

Lucas was abruptly silenced by Riley pulling her blue shirt up over her head in one fell swoop, leaving her in only a yellow camisole.

Lucas panted heavily, taking in his girlfriend. In reality, she was only exposing her shoulders to him. He had seen her in much less at the beach, but the act still felt incredibly intimate. Combined with the rush that they could get caught by anyone at any moment, Lucas felt dizzy with emotions for the girl who was currently running her nails up and down his biceps as he struggled to gain control of his pounding heart and raging libido.

By now his eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness, and he forced himself to pause, wanting to capture this moment in his mind forever. Riley, his girl, hair mussed, swollen lipped, and looking at him as if she had never wanted anyone else. A fleeting thought entered his head that actually she never _had_ wanted anyone else and the certainty of that fact made him want her even more.

"You are... everything," Lucas breathed before leaning in and giving her now exposed collarbone a wet kiss.

Riley moaned in approval, bringing her arms around to claw anxiously at his back, trying to find something to hang on to, still only being held up by his strong arms.

"Lucas, Lucas," she half whispered, half moaned as she twirled her hips, her body wanting something her mind couldn't yet comprehend.

Lucas pressed himself close against her, breathing in the smell of her hair as he tried desperately to calm himself down. His warm breath on her neck, making Riley feel like all her nerve endings were attuned to his. She wanted more as she licked her lips, pulling his hair to bring his mouth back down to hers. He gently slowed down the kissing, much like a cool down after a workout, giving her body time to adjust to the adrenaline draining from her body.

Carefully he released his hold on her legs, allowing her to drop her feet gracefully back to the floor. Still, he grabbed her arms to steady her, experience teaching him that his Riley could be clumsy at any moment. They both gasped for air, holding each other's forearms as they stared deeply into one another's eyes.

"Paco's Tacos!" Riley's phone shrilly cried out. "This is your last chance to catch our amazing deal! Do you want to be the only one in the city missing out?"

Riley jumped back, startled by the vibrations coming from her front pocket, hitting the door. The spell was effectively broken as she giggled awkwardly and Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, reaching for the chain that would turn on the light.

The brightness assaulted their eyes, both of them blinking rapidly to adjust. As Riley took in Lucas' firm abs, insecurity began to creep back into her mind. Lucas was frantically looking for both their shirts. Now that he had calmed down, the thrill of getting caught had turned into full-blown panic, so he was blissfully unaware of Riley's worries.

"We should probably get back out there right?" he asked sheepishly, handing Riley her shirt as he opened the door behind her.

"Probably," Riley sighed, turning around to walk back into her room, putting her shirt back on, and fixing her hair in the mirror in the process. When Riley thought she looked like she hadn't just been making out with her boyfriend in a cramped closet, she turned back to face said boyfriend, blushing when she realized he had been watching her the whole time.

She bit her lip nervously, gesturing toward the door. "I think it's time to get some tacos, don't you?"

He nodded, following her back to the kitchen. As Lucas listened to Josh rant and rave about his roommate, his mind kept going back to the idea that Riley had only ever wanted him. When Josh asked them what was important, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Riley was thinking about Maya and her tacos, so without question, he followed her back to her room and out the window.

When they reached the sidewalk below, he grabbed her hand, halting her movements. Looking at him curiously, Riley asked, "Is everything okay?"

Lucas nodded, taking her face in both of his hands, much like she had the night on the subway two years ago, and kissed her sweetly, the heat from their earlier makeout absent, but the feelings they shared never more present.

"In my whole life," he began seriously, bending slightly to make eye contact with Riley, trying to convey his genuineness through his eyes. "I have never wanted to be with anyone else the way I want to be with you, Riley. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise, especially if you were reminded of those feelings today when Maya jumped on me."

Riley smiled sweetly at him, grabbing arms and wrapping it around her shoulders. She nodded, knowing that she didn't need to respond with words, before leaning her head against him and guiding him to the taco stand.

Hours later, the tacos had all been eaten, and they were all waiting in the lobby of the movie theater for Smackle to join them. Maya and Lucas were arguing about which movie to see. Maya wanted to see a scary movie, and Lucas was arguing for the romantic comedy he knew Riley wanted.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Maya shouted, leaping into the air and- "Ouch!"

Instead of bending to accommodate his shorter friend or reaching down to grab her legs, Lucas maintained eye contact with Riley, not even turning to make sure Maya's nose was okay after running into his back. "What movie do you want to see, Riles?" he asked, giving her a knowing smirk.

Riley tried not to react, not wanting to get in between her best friend and her boyfriend, but she couldn't help but giggle. Guiltily she glanced over at Maya, but thankfully Maya was already on to her next thing, proving Lucas never meant as much to her as he did to her friend as she tried to rope Zay into buying her popcorn, dragging him by the arm to the concession stand.

Riley grabbed Lucas' hand, allowing him to pull her up from the bench she had been sitting on, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm okay with the scary one."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her as she leaned in to whisper with a flirty tone, "You won't mind if I have to hide into your shoulder, will you?"

Lucas laughed, putting his arm around her as they got in line behind their four friends. "As long as I can hide into yours."

Riley playfully punched him, burying her face in his chest. When they finally made it to their seats, popcorn and chocolate in hand, he whispered, "If it gets too scary, I can think of a few other things we have gotten pretty good at doing in the dark that can distract you."

On that day, Riley was glad for the dark for many things, but especially for hiding her blushing cheeks from their friends.


End file.
